Queen Ahmanet
Ahmanet: ''"Tell me child, do you know what it is like to be dead?"'' Arya: ''"No..my lady."'' Ahament: ''"You carry the amulet of Set. How can a Daughter of Set serve you?" '' ―Ahament to Arya, and upon seeing the Amulet of Set Queen Ahmanet, also known as The Queen of the Dead, or The Daughter of Set, is a former Osiris Princess, and wife of Pharaoh Am'set Ra. After her and her husband were awakened when slavers fleeing House Targaryen's liberation of Slavers Bay accidentally took refugee in their tomb in the Valley of the Lost King Tombs. She order the slavers to be executed by being fed to Bone Scarabs after interrogating them in gruesome and merciless ways. She later watched the Targaryen's with interest often disguising herself as an animal, or a homeless beggar women, she also killed several Children of the Harpy's members who tried a rob a Osirisan tomb. She later met Arya Stark after commanding a huge flock of Crows and bats to attack the girl, only to discover she had the Amulet of Set in her hands. After learning House Lannister had stolen the amulet from an ancient sunken Osirisan warship, she and her husband were enraged and decided it was time to restore their empire. She raised a army of the dead as vast as the sands, and along with Arya and her husband lead the army northward towards Kings landing, burning, killing, and destroying anything that stood in their way. She later explained to Arya that it was their destiny to destroy the Nightwalkers and lied about the true reasoning she was helping Arya, by stating that they were created by the Children of the Forest to protect men from the Nightwalkers and were called Daywalkers as they brought light to the earth, but men rejected it and drove the Osirisans to near extinction. This of course was a partial truth and a lie, the children of the forest did create the Daywalkers to help men combat the Nightwalkers, but the Daywalkers like their Nightwalker kin turned on the Children of the Forest and men and created a massive empire and enslaved men and drove the children of the forest to near extinction. Biography Born originally as a Osirisan princess of the ancient Osirisan empire, she was almost killed when her and husband Prince Am'Set Ra and her were violently deposed by First men and Children of the forest rebels, during The Great Rebellion. They and others fled into the deep desert where they bounded themselves with Necromancy, black magic, and a curse, however, like the others she was driven mad with delusions of grandeur and the dogmatic belief that only the Osirisans can stop the Nightwalkers and were destiny to rule over the entire world and bring eternal night . She and her husband sealed themselves alive in a dual sarcophagus, until 303 AC where they were accidentally awakened by slavers who fled into their tomb for safety during the Liberation of Slavers bay. She tortured and interrogated the slavers and then killed them, from them she learned the rumor of the night walkers return she awakened her husband and her fellow Osirisans now resurrected and twisted by their madness and dogmatic views as the undead Daywalkers. Season 8 After killing the slavers and spying on House Targaryen in the form of a Beggar women, she sensed the amulet of Set her former lover approaching the Lost King Tombs, she however didn't recognize the carrier so she command a legion of Crows and Bats to attack Arya Stark, then she confirmed with her own eyes this girl had the Amulet of Set, she intercepted Arya, and interrogated the young stark. She learned House Lannister had stole the amulet from a Osirisan warship that had sunken off the coast of King's landing and King Joffery had it placed in his trophy room. Enraged and sensing an opportunity to finish what the Osirisan Empire was unable to accomplish destroying the Nightwalkers once and for all and restoring their empire to glory. She pledge the entirety of the Anubis Empire to Arya Stark, she then took Arya to her husband, she managed to convince him now was the time. She then awakened a army of the dead as vast as the never ending sands, and togeher with her husband and Arya marched northward to kings landing burning, pillaging, and crushing all forms of resistance. She was then able to confirm that indeed the Nightwalkers had return, she half-lied to Arya and tiwsted the origins of the Daywalkers to convince Arya that her bastard brother and House Targaryen's plan will fail and the Nightwalkers will overrun the North and to convince her brother that only the Daywalkers can save the world. However Ahmanet and her husband planned on destroying both the Nightwalkers and the Seven Kingdoms and ruling the entire world as a eternal "Daylight" empire. Relationships See: Ahmanet and Set Relationship '' ''See: Ahmanet and Pharaoh Am'set Ra Relationship '' Appearances Image Galley 85440483.gif|Ahmanet displaying her dual Pupula Duplex Ahmanet (Mummy).png|Queen Ahmanet talking to Arya Stark Ahmanet_enters_the_Crossrail.png|Ahmanet appearing before her husband the-debunked-condition-pupula-duplex-is-in-the-mummy.gif|Ahmanet's Pupula Duplex as she prepares to destroy a Lannister garrison roberto-gomes-ahmanet.jpg|Ahmanet glaring at Queen Cersei with her Pupula Duplex 636322737371042228-2474-TPF-00075R-CROP.jpg-cmyk.jpg|Ahmanet unleashing a sandstorm on Lannister forces during the battle of Wetlands Keep C_kH6mUV0AAbCzt.jpg|Ahmanet as a Osirisan Princess MUMMY_LANDING.jpg|Ahmanet looking over the Sands of the Dead Quotes '''Ahmanet: '"I feel asleep a princess, and woke up a queen." Arya: "What do you mean?" Ahmanet: ''"I feel asleep in death child as princess of Osiris, and awoke as queen of Sept."'' —Ahmanet describing her reanimation to Arya Stark after the battle of Wetlands Fortress. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Queens Category:Undead Category:Villain